fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
I Wish
I Wish is the third episode of the Fugly Hoes College Years, it is to be written by Joe. Plot At the week's first glee club rehearsal Sydney points out that Kyler isn't present, she asks Joe but he doesn't know either, but he does, he knows exactly where Kyler is. Even though he expressed happiness when being with Kyler and his dance troupe he begins expressing frustration. Not only is he blowing off glee club but he's blowing off Joe, for the past 3 days he's cancelled several plans and he's had enough. Joe furiously walked down the corridor to his room and begins singing I Am Changing as he does, signifying that he's going to let Kyler go and make a change within his own life. Meanwhile at Kyle and Tim's apartment Nate arrives, finding that there's no answer at the door, their neighbor informs him that they'll be at work, waiting at the new Come Undone diner down the block. Nate makes his way down, looking at the sights, he finally feels at home. He wonders about how Kyle is coping after the break up, it is revealed through a flashback that Nate broke up with Kyle after he found out he couldn't go with him to college straight away. Kyle left in a rage and hasn't spoken to him since. In the present Nate is sat in the Come Undone diner waiting to be served, he requests that the staff perform Hand in My Pocket / I Feel the Earth Move, knowing that it's the song Kyle and himself first sang as boyfriends. Kyle performs it, feeling heartbroken from it, and also oblivious to who he's performing to. At the end of the song he is at Nate's table, shocked at seeing him. The next day at college Kyler walks into the choir room, late, Jade tells him that he needs to be on time everyday but he just shrugs her off. Sydney butts in and explains that she isn't too crazy about his new attitude. Kyler explains that he isn't doing anything wrong and that he's just expressing himself, he isn't hurting anyone. Before he can continue Joe interrupts him as he comes through the door. Joe explains that he is hurting someone and he isn't going to stand for it anymore, he breaks up with him on the spot, leading to Kyler storming out. Sydney, Angelika, and Lily all rally around Joe and support him, Jade gives them their assignment and that is to perform songs to help Joe get over his heartbreak. On the spot Angelika and Lily perform Perfect to him. He hugs the girls and the group leave. Meanwhile back at Come Undone Kyle and Nate are talking about their lives. Nate explains why he broke up with Kyle and gives him peace of mind. Kyle explains that he's glad they're talking and that he's sorry for acting like a dick but there can't be anything more than friendship between them and that their relationship was too painful for him. Nate wants him to change his mind because they're adults now, there isn't anything holding them back but Kyle disagrees and goes back to work, he leaves Nate the key to his apartment and tells him he can crash there for a while until he gets his act together, Nate leaves, glad but undoubtedly sad. He sings Somewhere and pictures his and Kyle's better days. Kyler arrives at his dance lesson clearly angry. Anna is already there and tells Kyler that tonight they'll be "performing" in the choir room. Trae, who joined earlier that day overhears and texts Dan. Kyler demands they rehearse and together he and Anna perform a raunchy rendition of La Isla Bonita. Back at the dorm rooms Dan informs Joe about the dance troupe's next performance. Joe knows that where the dance troupe perform that they always vandalize it. Joe rushes off to tell Jade but is stopped by Dan who quizzes him on the glee club. Joe asks what he does and Dan tells him that he likes singing but rapping is his true passion, Joe tells him to try out, he then hastily exits. A few hours later Kyler, Anna and some of the other troupe members enter the choir room, armed with spray paint and torches they begin setting up until Jade turns the light on and interrupts them. For trespassing she bans the dance troupe from meeting up for 2 weeks and puts a red mark on all of their permanent records stating that the dance troupe is only supposed to dance and wow audiences not vandalize property. Early the next morning Dan meets up with Trae and Gina and together the three ask Jade can they audition for glee club, she agrees. Jade tells Sydney and the others the good news but before they go to the auditorium Sydney performs Umbrella for the assignment. Joe hugs her and together they make their way to the auditorium. The three auditionees are present on stage and begin performing Hall of Fame, impressing the current members, Jade tells them that they're in, the current group run to the stage and hug their new members. Songs